


Totally Showed Him!

by pinkfire



Series: Wild West [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: If Ten is so fed up, he can just put Kun in his place, show him that he can’t just step all over Ten whenever he wants. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Wild West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Totally Showed Him!

“You’re tryna tell me that there hasn’t been any commotion.” Kun pauses to take a slow drag from his cigar, tapping ashes into the expensive ashtray atop his desk as he puffs a steady stream of smoke into the air. It dissipates before it reaches the ceiling, contributing to the pollution in his office. Ten wishes he could crack open a window or two. “Even with a new outlaw running around?” His plush lips, which are healthy and smooth despite his nicotine addiction, stay pressed into their permanent line, and the only change in Kun’s expression is the suspicious quirk in his brow. 

Ten rolls his eyes, spurs jingling as he settles further into the wooden chair across Kun. “Hendery? The worst he’s done is stir up noise complaints at Doyoung’s bed and breakfast. Apparently, his business here is purely sexual.” 

“Have a hard time believing that,” Kun grumbles, “do your job, Ten.” 

This right here. _This_ is why Ten hates Qian Kun with every ounce of his being. The entitled mayor is always on his case for no reason, acting all gruff and stern just because he can. That’s the main issue, but Ten can fish a few others from his long list of Kun-related complaints. He’s never cracked a single smile. He always fucking smokes in his office and it’s so gross. Just the sound of his name makes Ten want to rip his own hair out. 

The point is, Mayor Qian is the bane of Ten’s existence.

Just look at him, leaning back against the dark green velvet of his chair, his excessive amount of jeweled rings glittering against the light of his desk lamp, dress pant-clad legs stretched onto his desk, crossed at the ankles. His eyes rest on Ten, uninterested and, well, soulless. He looks like a typical money-driven scum. Or maybe the devil. 

Ten would love to just leave this town and his job under Kun behind, but he’s the only sheriff in their small town, and he cares way too much about his friends and family to leave them with no sheriff. He would also love to ask Kun ‘would ya like me to pull some crimes out of my ass, stupid bastard?’ but that’s not a line he wants to cross. He settles with a safe “yeah, sorry. There’s not much I can do.” 

“Since you don’t have anything to do, go to the general store and get me a candy stick. I’m in the mood for somethin’ sweet.” 

Ten’s mouth falls open for a second, soon shutting at the offensive taste of tobacco on his tongue. He should be used to this, but Kun’s audacity never fails to amaze him. “I’m sorry?” 

“You heard me. Candy stick. Go,” Kun demands, managing to look more intimidating without moving a single muscle in his face. It has to be the eyes, dark, cold, piercing. _Intimidating_. 

“I hate him so fucking much!” Ten nearly breaks the hard candy with the force he uses to slam it onto the counter. The other consumers in the store shoot him weird looks. 

It makes Johnny cringe, immediately picking up the candy before it can collect germs, wrapping it in some white tissue paper. “Mayor Qian again?” 

“Who else? He’s the worst.” 

Johnny snickers a little, but flattens his lips when Ten whines about it not being funny, taking Ten’s coins and spilling them into the register. “Why don’t you talk back to him? You are our only sheriff, so. He won’t fire you.” 

That’s right! If Ten is so fed up, he can just put Kun in his place, show him that he can’t just step all over Ten whenever he wants. What’s the worst that could happen? “God, you’re a genius, Johnny.” Ten grabs the candy from Johnny’s hand and leans across the splintering wood of the counter, giving him a swift peck on the cheek and, yet again, earning weird glances. Then he’s out the door, blond hair bouncing as he rushes through the sweltering heat to his horse. 

Ten’s lungs are flooded with suffocating tobacco as soon as he steps back into Kun’s office, giving him the urge to cough, but now that he’s feeling bold, he clicks the door shut behind him and strides toward the window, opening it and letting heavy green curtains sway in the breeze. Even with the hot air and dust that comes with it, it feels fresh against Ten’s face, and is especially a relief for his poor lungs. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Kun’s voice is cold as usual, not even hinting toward surprise at Ten’s sudden boldness. Hopefully, that tone will change once Ten gives him a piece of his mind. 

He turns and presses his back to the dark, floral wallpaper next to the window, ripping the candy out of its paper and disposing the trash right onto the polished wood of the floor. “Naw, but did you really need to?” A playful smirk tugs at Ten’s pink lips as he brings the candy between them, sticking his tongue out and giving it a slow lick. It has a fruity, citrus-like flavor, a little to sweet for Ten’s taste, but he acts like he enjoys it, licking his lips once he retracts it from his mouth. 

Kun doesn’t look fazed. He doesn’t even seem annoyed. His eyes drop to Ten’s lips and stay there, with something strange sparkling in his dark brown irises. For the first time, that Ten knows of, Kun _smiles_. Sure, it’s a barely-there quirk of the lips, a small lift upward at the corners, but it’s there and it’s... hot. Not that Ten is attracted to it. If he were attracted to Kun, then that would definitely give him a full-on boner, opposed to the mild swelling in his trousers. That’s natural, though. It happens. “Kinda. This is my office, Sheriff.” 

A little confused as to why Kun is actually less agitated than usual, Ten tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy, staring his mayor down like he’s fucking lost it. Which he probably has. “Do you want your candy, or what?” 

“Sure.” 

Now if Kun doesn’t get pissed by what Ten isn’t about to do, then he’s absolutely lost it, maybe even got possessed. 

Ten smiles innocently and walks over to the desk, standing with his backside to Kun. He hooks his thumbs under his waistband and swiftly pushes his pants and undergarment down, letting them fall to his ankles. Kun hasn’t voiced any complaints yet, probably frozen in shock, so Ten leans his elbow against the desk, swirling his tongue around the candy stick to wet it before reaching behind himself and sinking it into his asshole. 

The movement is a lot slower and less graceful than Ten expected. He’s never taken anything up his ass, so it’s definitely tight, but he expected it to be easier. He didn’t expect it to hurt, crinkling his face in pain as he slides the rest of the candy into his asshole. Yeah, he didn’t expect it to hurt, but he especially didn’t expect it to feel kind of good. So he sounds a little winded when he says “still want it, bastard?” 

Ten must be hearing things, and feeling things, because he hears Kun say “cute” and feels a pair of hands sliding over his asscheeks. 

Wait a minute. This is not the direction things were supposed to go. Kun was supposed to get mad, not turned on or whatever this is. And Ten definitely isn’t supposed to be enjoying the feeling of Mayor Kun’s firm hands working circles into the tensed muscles of his ass. “Uh, Mayor Qian?” he squeaks, turning his head to look at him. 

Kun’s expression is much different than usual. Pleased, playful, excited. What does he think this is? “Yeah, I still want it.” His eyes leave Ten’s ass, look him in the face and Kun smiles wide. It’s pretty, it’s attractive, and Ten is full-on hard. “Don’t worry. I’m not stupid, Ten,” he explains, moving his hands down Ten’s toned thighs, caressing them gently, “I know you’re trying to annoy me, but come on. That was just hot.” He wraps his hands around the front of Ten’s thighs and pulls him back a bit. Ten can feel Kun’s warm breath fan over his lower back and shivers, cock twitching between his legs. “Is this okay?” 

Is it okay? It shouldn’t be. Ten should be getting ready to puke right now because Qian Kun, gross, mean, nicotine addicted Qian Kun, has his hands on his thighs and his face near his bare ass, and this is going south. But he’s hard, Kun’s voice is soothing, the roughness from years of cigar smoking and barking orders is sexy, and his fucking hands feel so good on his skin. And god, he still has a rod of candy in his asshole. This is embarrassing. Ten’s lips betray him, stuttering out a “yes, th-this is okay.” 

Kun’s face disappears behind his ass, and Ten feels something soft and wet against his hole, pushing the candy in farther and making it rub against his walls. He just fucking knows that’s Kun’s tongue moving the candy in circles now. The sounds are lewd, wet, and Kun is letting out soft little moans like Ten’s damn ass tastes good. Ten can’t hold back the whimper that slips as the candy pushes against a sensitive spot inside him, making him jerk forward. 

“Relax,” Kun breathes into the crack of Ten’s ass, using his hands to rub his hips. “Does it feel good?” 

“Uh, y-yes. Kun, I’m a virgin,” he admits, more out of fear and nervousness than anything. This is all new to him, he never knew just a piece of candy and someone’s tongue could make him feel so good. 

“Yeah? It’s obvious,” Kun remarks, making Ten’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. This whole situation is making him look ridiculous but he feels good and his erection is starting to throb. But Kun’s mouth isn’t on him anymore and he whines, reaching back to pull on Kun’s hair. 

“More, please.” 

Kun’s chuckle fans over Ten’s ass before he starts licking at his hole again, warm and wet. His lips close around the area and he starts sucking the candy stick out of Ten. It’s disgusting but it’s heavenly, making Ten squirm in Kun’s strong hands. 

Kun pulls the candy out all the way and, by the sound of it, sucks it into his own mouth. So it’s all sticky and covered in spit when Kun slides it sideways between Ten’s teeth, commanding him to bite. Without thinking twice, Ten bites down on it and tongues over the sweet taste of sugar and Kun. Ten is absolutely losing it. Even the tobacco tastes good right now. 

“Hm, I should’ve expected our town’s sheriff to be such a good boy,” Kun hums, scratching the back of Ten’s head like he’s a dog. A finger trails down the notches of his spine and into his asscrack, teasing at his sticky hole. “Can I fuck you? You’re so pretty, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Which doesn’t make any _sense_ because Kun acts like he hates Ten, but his swirling, lust-clouded mind doesn’t try to figure it out. He nods nonetheless, blond locks bouncing from how eager the movement is. 

Both of Ten’s elbows are pressed into the polished wood of Kun’s desk by now, hurting a little but not enough for him to care. He hears Kun’s heavy chair scraping across the floor, likely so he can get closer and sit comfortably, but he realizes the true reason when Kun manhandles Ten and tugs his boots and clothes off, pulling his legs up by the ankles and settling his shins on either side of him. The plush chair is comfortable under his legs, but his arms are starting to hurt from holding himself up, shaking a little. But again, he can’t really bring himself to care when Kun thrusts a calloused digit into his hole. 

A few tugs in and out, and another finger is added alongside the first. Ten hisses at the pain and hangs his head between his arms, the new view allowing him to see how turned on he really is. His cock is dark pink and rock-hard, already leaking beads of precum. Thankfully, he can also see Kun’s dress pants tenting, so at least it’s mutual. 

By the time his third finger is in, Ten is whining and gasping and pushing his ass back against Kun’s hand. It stings, but the sensation is amazing and he can’t help but want more, more, more. Which he voices after spitting candy onto the desk, whining out “oh my fucking god, Kun! I want more, please. Fucking please.” 

“Okay, fuck,” Kun removes his fingers and shuffles around under Ten, undoing his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down. “You’re so good, Ten,” he praises, holding him by the hips and tugging back on him. “Sit on me, baby.” 

Ten does as he’s told, removing his now bruised elbows from the desk and sitting with his back against Kun’s chest. A soft gasp tickles the back of his neck when Kun’s dick rubs his asscrack. He feels big. Way, way bigger than Ten expected. _Fuck_. His hands wrap around the armrests of Kun’s chair, fingers digging into the velvet. He’s not sure if he can fit that. Not his first time. 

Kun must sense Ten’s uncertainty, soothingly rubbing his thumbs into the bones of his hips, kissing the back of his neck with sticky lips. “Hey, you can just tell me to stop if it hurts too much.” 

“Okay.” 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” 

A hand leaves Ten’s body, presumably so Kun can grip his own cock, and the other starts to push down on Ten’s hip. His hole meets something thick and firm, and Kun pushes down harder, starting to wedge the tip past Ten’s rim. It already hurts, but Ten wants this, so he bites his lip to at least attempt silencing his cries. About an inch is in when Kun pulls out again and pushes in, working it in and out until he’s halfway. 

At this point, a tear is rolling down Ten’s reddened cheek, and he’s holding his breath. The stretch is getting more and more painful. “Fuck, fuck. I’m sorry, Kun. It really hurts, I don’t think I can.” 

“Breathe, baby. Relax.” Both of Kun’s hands return to his hips, rubbing and caressing. “It’ll stop hurting, I swear.” 

Ten takes in a deep breath, relaxes his shoulders, unclenches his hole, and slams down on Kun. As he bottoms out, his loud scream is accompanied by a groan from Kun. 

“Jesus, you’re _tight_. Are you okay?” 

Ten isn’t sure if he’s okay. His ass still hurts like a bitch, but he feels so full and good. “Wow, y-yeah. Please just—“ 

Kun pulls Ten up by his hips and holds him there, starting to thrust up into him and back out. 

“Holy fuck, yes. That!” Ten moans, forgetting about the pain and arching his back, leaning forward to help Kun get a better angle. That sensitive spot inside him is getting abused, making him gasp and moan louder than necessary, forgetting completely that he cracked the window open earlier. 

He’s bouncing on Kun’s lap now, spewing moans and profanities, curling his toes. Kun starts to stroke him, and he doesn’t last much longer. He feels heaven in his veins, hot pleasure in his cock, and he’s spurting cum onto his stomach and Kun’s chair, yelling Kun’s name and trembling. 

Kun comes shortly after, spitting the word ‘fuck’ into Ten’s ear and pulling out so he can cum between his thighs. 

After a few long moments of silence and heavy breathing, Kun pulls Ten against his chest. “You’re really good at your job, you know,” he praises, carding his hand through Ten’s hair. “I just like to piss you off because you get so cute when you’re mad.” 

Ten grumbles something unintelligible and snuggles into Kun, shutting his eyes and running his hands into the warmth of his suit jacket. He yawns and repeats, in an understandable, but whiny voice, “stop it. I hated you so much!” 

“Hated? You don’t still hate me, huh?” Kun sounds too smug. Ten hates it. 

“Ugh, shut up, Mayor Qian.” 

“Yeah. I totally showed him!” Ten lies, biting into an apple that Johnny so graciously donated before reaching over to share it with his horse. 

Johnny covers his mouth, spitting a laugh into it and Ten frowns. “I went to the post office today. You know, I walked by the town hall and weren’t you screaming something like ‘Kun, Kun, oh fuuuck?’”

Holy shit, the window. Ten buries his face in his hands, face beet red. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” 


End file.
